This invention relates to wireless communications devices, and more particularly to a wireless communications system and method which facilitates an automatic wireless connection and wireless communication of voice and/or data information between various electronic components such as notebook computers, cellular telephones, hand held computing devices, pagers, audio devices, display terminals and other electronic systems.
With the dramatically increasing popularity of various personal electronic information and computing devices, there has been an increasing need to conveniently integrate the operation, and more specifically the transfer of information, between one or more of such devices. These electronic devices may include notebook computers, desktop computers, hand-held computing/organizer devices often termed “personal digital assistants” (“PDAs”), cellular phones, pagers, audio systems, display devices, cordless headsets, digital cameras and virtually any other electronic or electromechanical device that uses electronic information for its operation.
In many environments, such as within an automobile, it would be highly desirable to be able to communicate voice and/or data in wireless fashion between various subsystems of the vehicle, such as an overhead display subsystem of the vehicle, a cellular phone, notebook computer, PDA, pager or other personal electronic device which is carried on the person of an individual. The ability to transfer information between various subsystems of the vehicle and the user's personal electronic devices, in wireless fashion, would greatly increase the ease and convenience of use of such personal devices when traveling in the vehicle.
Until the present, transferring information between one or more of these devices has most often required that cabling be connected between the devices. Usually the cabling is “application specific”, meaning that the cabling used to connect, for example, a notebook computer and a hand-held PDA, is specifically designed for only these two components. Thus, the same communications cabling needed for connecting two specific electronic components often can only be used to connect those two components, and not to connect different combinations of other electronic components. Thus, interconnecting different combinations of electronic devices for intercommunication is often possible only with specific and often expensive cabling.
Communication between more than two electronic devices at one time via cabling presents even greater difficulty. Usually some form of hub or “T” connector, together with a mechanical switch and a suitable plurality of external cables is needed. Thus, the user often has very limited flexibility in linking more than two electronic devices together for communication.
In certain environments, such as within an automobile, it is often impractical for the user to manually connect and disconnect cabling between two or more electronic devices, especially when the electronic devices are portable devices which the user desires to carry when leaving the vehicle. Additionally, it would be extremely impractical to attempt to connect such personal electronic devices to existing subsystems of a vehicle, such as an overhead display console, with physical cables that would be loose within the vehicle. Such cabling could easily interfere with the driver's convenient operation of the various controls of the vehicle or with the comfort and convenience of other passengers in the vehicle.
In some instances wireless communications, such as by infrared or radio frequency (ARF@) signals, have been used to permit communications and information sharing between two electronic devices. However, previously developed implementations of these methods of information transfer have suffered from significant drawbacks. For example, infrared data transmission requires a “line of sight” between the communicating sensors of the two devices. Such a line of sight is often not practical and/or difficult to maintain in certain operating environments, such as while traveling in an automobile. This also constrains the use of portable electronic devices to positions where the sensor on the portable device is in the line of sight of the other device with which the portable device is communicating.
Radio frequency data communication has traditionally been hampered by the lack of a standard communications protocol for data transfer which permits data to be transmitted between two or more independent electronic devices. A further limitation with RF data transfer systems has been the lack of a low cost, low power RF transceiver able to be inexpensively integrated with compact, portable electronic devices such as notebook computers, cellular telephones, hand-held PDAs, pagers, etc., to enable convenient RF information transfer between two or more of such devices over short distances of up to, for example, about ten meters.
Still another limitation with traditional methods for transmitting data between electronic devices has been the lack of an “automatic” or “unconscious” connection when the devices are in proximity with one another. By “automatic” or “unconscious” it is meant an immediate communications link which is established between two or more electronic devices as soon as the devices are within a certain range, for example, ten meters, of each other without any command being input to any of the devices by the user. This limitation has up until the present required the user to provide one or more commands to at least one of the electronic devices to begin the process of transferring data between the two devices.
In view of the foregoing, it would therefore be desirable to provide a wireless communications system adapted for use in automotive applications to permit the wireless exchange of voice and/or data between various portable electronic devices and various electronic subsystems of a motor vehicle. Such a system would preferably include a first electronic component which could be readily integrated with a wide variety of electronic devices such as notebook computers, pagers, PDAs, cellular phones, etc., and a second component which could easily be integrated with various electronic subsystems of a motor vehicle such as an audio system, microphone, in-dash or overhead display system, on-board navigation system, etc. The first and second components would also preferably be extremely compact, lightweight, have low power requirements, and would therefore be very easily integrated into the various portable electronic devices described above, as well as into the various electronic subsystems of the vehicle. The components would preferably be able to automatically establish a wireless communications link as soon as the electronic device incorporating the first component comes into proximity with the vehicle, where the vehicle incorporates the second component. Such a system would completely obviate the need for any external cables to be attached between the electronic device(s) and the subsystem(s) of the vehicle.
Another example of an application where such a system would be highly useful is in the manufacturing of an automobile. If pertinent information concerning one or more of the vehicle's components or electronic subsystems could be quickly and automatically accessed and transmitted, via a high speed wireless communications link, to an electronic diagnostic/verification test system stationed along side an assembly line on which the vehicle is moving, then real time verification tests could be performed on the various electronic subsystems of the vehicle as it being manufactured. Such automatically created wireless communications links would significantly enhance a wide range of other applications.
Furthermore, it would be highly desirable if such a wireless communications system could be provided which does not add appreciably to the overall costs of such portable electronic devices or to the costs of various electronic subsystems of the vehicle. Preferably, the system would provide a manner of transmission that also ensures very secure wireless transmissions to limit the possibility of the devices being susceptible to electronic “eavesdropping” or the data being intercepted by other RF devices operating in the same frequency spectrum.